


Hey Girl, I Can See Your Body Moving (and it's Driving Me Crazy)

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Body Worship, Canon Queer Relationship, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dancing, F/F, Fade to Black, Flirting, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Pre-Sexual Content, Pseudo-Lap Dance, Rule 63, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Time and time again, Yuuri has impressed upon Viktoriya that even though she is a skater by profession, by nature she is nothing but a dancer. Whether that's on the rink during competition, or in their home late in the evening.





	Hey Girl, I Can See Your Body Moving (and it's Driving Me Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> The prompts that inspired this fill were the songs: Selena Gomez's _Come and Get It_ , Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ , and Rihanna's _This is What You Came For_. This fic is primarily about chubby Yuuri being a very sensual dancer, so there will be lots of body positivity towards big hips, big butts, and big bellies ♥
> 
> The characters are genderbent in this fic, and their names have been adjusted accordingly. "Viktoriya" is the Russian language female equivalent to Viktor, and Yuuri is a unisex name that is only gender specific depending on the kanji used. Canon Yuuri's kanji is exclusively used for males, so let's assume fem!Yuuri has different kanji in her name. "Christelle" is mentioned, and that is the closest French feminine name I could find to "Christophe," which doesn't have a direct female counterpart.

Time and time again, Yuuri has impressed upon Viktoriya that even though she is a skater by profession, by nature she is nothing but a dancer. The day they met it was an intoxicated Yuuri who exhibited a control over her sumptuous curves that put even Christelle to shame. In the infamous video that sparked their reconnection Viktoriya could see Yuuri move through the choreography of _Stammi Vicino_ like a fish through water, making it look as effortless as breathing even though Viktoriya knew from first-hand experience that that program was a labor of love. Over a year of coaching, there was the roll of Yuuri’s body as she hugged every movement in her programs, even the _Eros_ she didn’t think she could handle. 

And now, in their kitchen in St. Petersburg, there is Yuuri in her plain pajamas, hips swinging to a tune on the radio as she’s washing their dinner dishes. Viktoriya is lounging on the couch as she attempts to answer emails, but her gaze keeps drifting over the top of her phone screen and lingering on the luscious sway of her fiancée’s booty. Pouting and tossing her phone onto the coffee table, Viktoriya groans loudly and pads across the space between them quickly, light on her feet. She wraps her arms around Yuuri’s torso, drops her head on her shoulder, and most importantly, presses the lines of her front to the lines of Yuuri’s generous rear. 

Yuuri stops dancing almost immediately, and looks over her shoulder with pursed lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” 

“It would be of the utmost disrespect not to pay my respects to the goddess Aphrodite while she’s in our home, Yuuri,” Viktoriya answers seriously, feeling the way the breath escapes Yuuri as she sighs in response. 

“The season’s over now,” Yuuri comments casually. “You can stop calling me that any day now.” 

Viktoriya laughs, because she knows that for all her pretenses, Yuuri actually loves the nickname. If she’s just insecure as to whether she merits it or not, well, it’s Viktoriya’s intention to erase any of Yuuri’s doubts about her sensuality. They’ve come a long way already, she muses as she slides her hand up Yuuri’s worn heathered tee. Delighting in the fact that Yuuri is braless, Viktoriya massages the underside of her full breast, and Yuuri involuntarily makes the tiniest moan. 

“Never,” Viktoriya insists, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s neck. “Unless you can think of a better nickname.”

Yuuri rinses the soap suds off of her hands, then immediately flicks water at Viktoriya’s face. Hissing, Viktoriya lets go to wipe the water out of her eyes. 

“Down, girl,” Yuuri laughs, speaking the way she does to Makkachin when they go for walks and something catches Makkachin’s attention. 

“In my defense, you tempted me!” Viktoriya protests. 

“I’m wearing the oldest shirt I own and ripped sweatpants.” 

“You’re always pretty, even when you’re wearing nothing.”

Yuuri snorts inelegantly. “I think you’d argue I’m prettiest when I’m wearing nothing,” she responds, cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink. Viktoriya coos over her, kissing her rosy nose. 

“You know me so well. So you must know what it does to me, watching you dance.”

As she reaches behind her to turn the water off, it’s possible that Yuuri tries to disguise the way her breath hitches, but Viktoriya hears it anyways and places her open palms on either side of Yuuri’s ample hips. Hiroko has confirmed that Yuuri’s always gained weight easily, and much to her own shame Yuuri’s body is decidedly pear-shaped, but Viktoriya genuinely loves that about her, and now that it’s the off season she’s secretly hoping there’ll be more of her bride to love. 

“W-What does it do?” Yuuri asks, and Viktoriya’s growing knowledge of Yuuri-talk tells her that Yuuri does know, but that she also needs to hear it again. 

“It drives me _mad_ ,” Viktoriya declares dramatically, pressing her thumbs into the plush skin beneath them. “These hips are a weapon of mass seduction!”

“Vicchan!” Yuuri squeals, her face all but glowing and giving off a dizzying amount of heat. “How—What-- _HOW_ can you say that with a straight face?”

“Because it’s the truth,” Viktoriya replies simply, bringing her hands up along the contours of Yuuri’s body until she’s cupping her cheeks, then ducking down to bridge their height gap and kiss her lips. It’s a fairly chaste peck, mostly because Yuuri seems too dazed for anything more. Viktoriya reluctantly steps back to keep from overwhelming her.

Yuuri’s quiet for a long moment, her gaze fixed on the toaster behind Viktoriya. Eventually she sighs and looks at her shyly. “Go sit outside? Wait for me.” 

Viktoriya is full of questions, but she wisely decides not to ask any of them; Yuuri’s domineering tone is on, and that’s enough to know she wants to be surprised. She agrees to wait for Yuuri in the living room, finding her discarded phone and scrolling through Instagram distractedly. 

Yuuri comes in far too long later, but there’s a transformation that’s happened that makes Viktoriya’s mouth water. It’s not unlike the switch that flickers when Yuuri’s Eros persona awakens, but it’s all the more impressive in their living room, when Yuuri is wearing the same clothes she had on in the kitchen doing chores. She has pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and even though Viktoriya has a lot of opinions about the boring medium length of said hair, she can’t deny that it does things to her when it’s pulled up and away from Yuuri’s face and is cascading down her neck as such. 

She smirks at Viktoriya, only marginally kinder than the expression that starts the _Eros_ short program, then starts music on her phone. The tune that starts is sultry and vaguely-Oriental sounding, but it shifts to pop in short order; the singer sounds like a girl trying a bit too hard to sound alluring. But that barely registers with Viktoriya, who is transfixed by the sight of Yuuri grasping the hem of her shirt and bunching the extra fabric in her hands. Her hips start undulating fluidly, as she ties the bottom of her shirt up high on her waist, letting her pudgy stomach and belly button peek out. Viktoriya hums appreciatively, and she really wants to check how much Yuuri’s blushing but every time her gaze tries to dart up it keeps falling back down to Yuuri’s waist. It’s likely this entire routine is being improvised, but Yuuri moves so easily from one step to the next that it feels cohesive and confident. And what’s more, it’s absolutely beautiful.

Crossing the room, Yuuri braces her forearms on Viktoriya’s shoulders and does something so _filthy_ with her hips that Viktoriya covers her mouth and the little moan that escapes. Yuuri chuckles by Viktoriya’s ear and rolls her body down, letting her thighs brush Viktoriya’s, and Viktoriya actually squeaks, and her engagement ring feels cool against her heated face. 

“Look at me,” Yuuri purrs. “You’re missing the show, Viktoriya.” 

Viktoriya swears in Russian, because she’s forgotten how to speak in any other language. She peeks from between her fingers, and gets the most delicious view of Yuuri: flushed cheekbones, shining topaz eyes, long strands of hair framing her cheeks and guiding the eye down to the glimpse of cleavage offered by the angle she's leaning at. 

“I’m going to die,” Viktoriya laments. She laughs helplessly and touches Yuuri’s cheek, leaning in to take as many kisses as Yuuri will afford her. After three, Yuuri’s laughing too hard to be kissed, or to dance anymore, and she takes a seat in Viktoriya’s lap and hugs her waist.

“I feel mortified,” she confesses breathlessly, laying her head on Viktoriya’s shoulder. “But that was so much fun.” 

“We’re absolutely not done,” Viktoriya responds, pressing her lips to Yuuri’s temple. “I’m just waiting until I have feeling in my legs again, and then we’re going to bed.”

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri starts suddenly. “Am I crushing you? Is it my weight?” She makes to stand up, but Viktoriya won’t allow it. 

“You’re kidding,” she scoffs. “My thighs can handle your weight, _zolotse_. But my legs feel like jelly because I’m painfully aroused.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Yuuri wails. “You’re embarrassing. I thought you were hurt.” 

“It really, really hurts,” Viktoriya agreed. “But you’ll take care of me, won’t you, Yuuri…?” 

Yuuri sighs, but Viktoriya can feel the smile against her neck. 

“Extra good care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know what you think of this, I would leave to hear your feedback. I've been pretty excited to write fem!Viktuuri for a while so I'm glad I finally had the opportunity to do so. You can find me elsewhere online on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
